backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Korath
Note: some of the information may be inaccurate. Please note that this can be freely edited by anyone and people are able to brief this information. Not many have high level Koraths and accurate info is hard to get. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't read the following. Continue, but be aware. If you have a high level Korath, please help us improve this page. ---- Korath 1.png|Level 1 Korath 2..png|Level 2 Korath 3.png|Level 3 Korath-4.PNG|Level 4 Korath-5.PNG|Level 5 Korath Level 6.png|level 6 General Information : Korath, Moloch's favorite pet is on a rampage for Putty. Players will be able to capture him, starting on March 22nd at 12 PST until March 26 12 PST during the monster madness event. To obtain Korath, you must take over outposts until the progress bar at the bottom reaches 100% and a notification appears telling you that you have captured him. Korath boasts high stats on both offense and defense; he is able to hit air monsters with "Breath of Fire", and hit multiple targets with "Fists of Doom". The event has already ended, but Kixeye will re-release the champion to everyone, just to make it fair for low levels. The date is still unknown. Korath is clever but stupid and he dies frequently Abilities Korath also has a bonus ability. This ability is similar to a Fang's Venom ability which is the ability to burn other monsters in battle, dealing damage over time for a long period even after Korath dies. Fists of Doom Requires 100% Monster Madness Bar (200% more, the progress is 1/2 of the original rate.) Allows Korath to hit the ground, causing an earthquake that is similar to a Quake Tower. It does damage to all enemy monsters and structures within range. *''Requires a level 5 Korath before this ability takes effect.'' *'Note: This will not make Korath attack like a Quake Tower.' Statistics Feeding (Estimated) Korath's meals are based on monsters from Inferno. Trivia *Korath is the first limited-time Inferno Champion to be introduced during Monster Madness, with 4 days limit of capturing it. This includes its abilities. Korath will be released to the public later on, and with its abilities. (This is true, it was found in the KIXEYE BYM Database) * Despite it being from Inferno, it is raised in the Champion Cage on top. *Like Fomor and Gorgo, Korath's armor shows up at Level 4. *Even though it is said to be wreaking havoc on outposts for Putty, you don't need Putty to capture it. *Korath being the fourth champion, it is a mixed breed of Drull and Gorgo, but with lower stats than both of their main stats. *Korath's Fists of Doom ability can destroy a level 6 Crabatron in one hit. *Korath is shown as a level 6 champion at both the first picture showing him and the picture of himself washed with putty. *Korath Level 6 can destroy a Dreadnaut Tribe on his own. When he is level 6 he can destroy a half of a Kozu Tribe on his own.. *When Korath is at least level 4 with at least Breath of Fire ability unlocked, he is able to kill all 3 of the champions of his own level or lower in a 1 on 1. A level 4 Korath with Breath of Fire will kill any level of Fomor even if it has 3 bonuses. This has been mathematically calculated and confirmed. References - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1ui5i7u9ZI Kixeye's video on the release of Korath. Category:Champion Monsters Category:Inferno Category:Attacks ground monsters Category:Attacks air monsters